A conventional way to massage the feet is to walk or stand on a pad on which a plurality of bosses protrude, the bosses stimulate the reflecting points of the feet to improve the blood circulation and even stimulate different parts of user's body. Nevertheless, a common experience is that the bosses really hurt the feet because they are stiff. If the sizes of the bosses are reduced or are made softer, the massage result is reduced.
A conventional electric massage shoe assembly 50 is shown in FIG. 9 and generally includes a shoe having an insole 52 received therein and a receptacle 511 is defined through the counter 51 of the shoe. A power supply set 53 is provided which has a cable 531 connected thereto and an end of the cable 531 is plugged into the receptacle 511 so as to electrically connect the conductive wire in the shoe. The insole 52 is a solid plate with a plurality of bosses on a top surface thereof which is in contact with the wearer's foot. The bosses are connected with the wire so that the electricity stimulates the wearer's foot when the power supply set 53 is set to “ON” so as to have massage feature.
However, the solid insole 52 is stiff so that the wearer cannot feel comfortable after standing for a period of time. Besides, the power supply set 53 is not convenient for carrying and the length of the cable 531 limits the convenience of the use of the massage shoe assembly 50.
The present invention intends to provide electric massage shoes wherein the power supply set is compact and easily to carry so as to provide adjustable vibration to the wearer's feet.